Competencia Smash
by NintenNessLucas
Summary: ¿Qué hacen los smashers por un premio, y más si es un millón de dólares Smash? Romance: LucasXNana LinkXZelda MarioXPeach y como invitadas especiales Aqua y Sugar5Star. ¡AquaXSonic! Y... ¡yo dirijo el programa!
1. Aviso y Bienvenida

Competencia Smash.

_Aviso y bienvenida._

Un día tranquilo (y muy aburrido) en la Mansión Smash. Todos estaban en la sala principal a excepción de Link y... Zelda (que raro...). Los últimos 2 estaban en su habitación platicando y... quien sabe. Mr. Game And Watch era el único que estaba afuera, para ser el primero en saber el anuncio especial de Master Hand. Los demás o estaban viendo televisión o estaban comiendo. Todo era taaaaaaaaaan aburrido, hasta que Master Hand llegó.

-Les tengo noticias, chicos. ¿Les gustaría un premio...-les preguntó Master Hand y al oír eso los smashers sólo se negaron, pues siempre era muy difícil ganar algo si el lider era Master Hand.

-...De 1000000 de dólares Smash?- completó la mano maestra y eso si les llamó la atención.

-¿Dinero de verdad? Porque si es broma nos gusta su sentido del humor, Master Hand.- preguntó Sonic.

-¡CLARO QUE DINERO DE VERDAD! Verán, ¿recuerdan cuando Lucas trató de hacer la cena y la cocina y los baños explotaron?- preguntó Master Hand y luego todos miraron a Lucas fijamente.- Tomaré eso como un sí. Bien, nos dieron oportunidad en la televisión y nosotros tendremos un programa en el que nos pagarán. Y el ganador, ¡gana un millón! No se preocupen. Nos darán unos 20 millones que se usarán en la Mansión.-

-Momento, ¿cómo sabemos que el programa no estará arreglado por el administrador, eh?- preguntó Peach.

-Buena pregunta, por eso les presento al encargado del programa... ¡Su nombre es...- dijo Master Hand y en eso apareció Toon Link con Link y Zelda a su lado.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Master Hand.

-No querrá saber...- le dijo Toon.

-Oh, bien, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí. ¡Les presento a...- dijo abriendo la puerta principal- ...NintenNessLucas!- dijo y me presentó (¡Sí, aparezco en mi historia).- Y también les presento a otras 2 concursantes... ¡Aqua y Sugar5Star!- dijo y detrás de mí aparecieron una erizita azul parecida a Sonic y una chica que parecía como golpeada por un huevo de Yoshi (que curiosidad...)- Los dejo y conózcanse.- dijo la gran mano y se fué.

En ese momento, Aqua vió a Sonic y se quedaron un buen rato mirándose.

-Eh... ¿Sonic? ¿Azulito? ¿Erizo? ¿Puercoespín sucio? ¡Ya no se me ocurre nada!- dijo Snake agitando al erizo, pero sin éxito.- ¡Ya sé! ¡LENTO!- le gritó y Sonic salió de su trance.

-Oye, tu nombre tiene mi nombre y el de Lucas... y la 1° parte de tu nombre se me hace conocida...- me dijo Ness.

-Gracias. ¡Eh! ¿Él es Mario? Entonces debo entregarle esto.- dije y me acerqué a él.- Hey, Mario, como mi hermano no sabe usar los polvos Smash, aterricé en el Reino Champiñón y me dijeron que te diera esto.- dije y le dí un ChampiMaxi.

"_Al día siguiente"_

NintenNessLucas llevaba a los smashers al lugar de bienvenida.

-Este es el lugar...- dije y les abrí la puerta principal.

_Continuará..._


	2. La nueva Mansión

Competencia Smash

_La nueva mansión._

En ese momento los smashers entraron en una grande y lujosa mansión que hasta parecía hotel de 5 estrellas.

-Un momento, ¿aquí será el programa?- preguntó Sonic.

-Sí, en este lugar se hospedarán durante el programa. Claro, este lugar es pagado por la tele y sólo será temporalmente.-les dije yo.

-¿Y de qué tratará el programa?- preguntó Marth.

-Bien... quería dejarlo como sorpresa y que todos se derritieran del miedo...-dije y todos se miraron asustados (Si... ¡Soy malvado! Muajaja... cough)- Pero les diré. El programa será de concursos. Tendrán desafíos y retos y además todos podrán ver cómo viven aquí. Además, cada semana uno de ustedes será eliminado y el público votará a cuál de ustedes echo de patitas en la calle y se regresa a la Mansión Smash. También, debido a que en esta mansión no hay tantas habitaciones, tendrán que tener compañeros de cuarto, uno para ser exactos. Los grupos ya están formados, así que... antes de que tengan pesadillas por el infierno que va a ser tenerme de jefe, ¿tienen dudas?- pregunté y todos se asustaron de nuevo. Tanto que Luigi y Lucas se desmayaron.- ¿No? Bien, comenzaré.

-Alto, tengo una duda. ¿Nos darán de comer?- preguntó Kirby.

-Sí, sólo que tal vez seas tú el único que coma. Comenzaré. 1° Mario y Luigi, 2° Link y Zelda, 3° Aqua y Sonic, 4° Sugar y Ike, 5° Marth y Roy, 6° Toon Link y Young Link, 7° Peach y Samus, 8° Kirby y Mr. Game And Watch, 9° Pikachu y Pichu, 10° Wario y Ganondorf, 11° Bowser y King Dedede, 12° Pokémon Trainer y Pit, 13° Ness y Lucas, 14° Captain Falcon y Wolf, 15° Fox y Falco, 16° Snake y Jigglypuff, 17° Olimar y Yoshi, 18° Los Ice Climbers, 19° R.O.B y Meta Knight, 20° Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong y 21° Lucario y Mewtwo. Dr. Mario se encargará de sus accidentes múltiples por los desafíos. Ahora pueden recorrer la casa para conocerla, bla, bla bla, y los veo luego.- dije y me retiré.

Aqua se quedó mirando a Sonic y después Sonic rompió el silencio.

-Eh... jeje... ¡Hola, soy Sonic!- le dijo Sonic.

-_"¡Me saludó! Creo que debo contestarle, ¿pero qué le digo? Se mira tan guapo así sonriéndome..."_-pensóAqua- Eh... hola. Me llamo Aqua. Te pareces mucho a mí.-

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres ir a pasear por la mansión?- le preguntó Sonic. (Aquí comienza el romance)

-_¡ME INVITÓ A PASEAR! ¡DÍ QUE SÍ AQUA, DÍ QUE SÍ!_- pensó la eriza azul.- Eh... Ok, ¡vamos!- dijo y se fueron los dos (muy juntitos, por cierto).

-Aquí ya empezó la diversión.- susurramos Sugar y yo y ella no pudo soltar una risita.

-¡Hola! Soy Ike.- le dijo el mercenario y en ese momento Sugar volteó y del susto lanzó un grito tipo muchacha de película de terror.

-Oh... jeje... eras tú. Soy Sugar5Star, pero puedes llamarme Sugar.- le dijo sonrojada.

-Gracias. ¿Quisieras ir al comedor a platicar y comer algo?- le preguntó el mercenario con la formalidad que siempre mostraba.

-Eh... Ok, vamos.- le contestó Sugar y los dos también se fueron. Ahora fui yo el que no pudo evitar la risa.

-Bien, NintenNessLucas, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Master Hand.

-Todo va bien, ya los asusté con my fría indiferencia ante sus sentimientos y... bueno, creo que esto se va a poner bueno, jefe.- le respondí con la seriedad de siempre.

Mientras tanto, los smashers hacían su "tour" por la mansión.

"_En la piscina"_

Sonic y Aqua se fueron primero al patio trasero, y fué tal la sorpresa de los dos cuando vieron que había un jacuzzi, una gran piscina, un mini-spa, un área de juegos para niños y un área de picnic.

-Esto es impresionante.- dijeron los 2 asombrados.

-¿Qué tal si nos metemos a nadar? Olimar lo está disfrutando mucho.- preguntó Aqua.

-Ok, sólo déjame usar un salvavidas. Lo que pasa es que no nado muy bien.- le dijo Sonic.

Después de que Sonic se pusiera su salvavidas, los dos se metieron en la piscina y se pusieron a jugar como niños pequeños, hasta Olimar y Yoshi se les unieron al juego.

"_En el comedor"_

En cuanto Ike y Sugar entraron en el comedor, descubrieron que era enorme. Tenía sillas de oro, un comedor de la madera más fina, y una cocina. Ya hasta parecía un restaurante.

-Qué lugar tan lindo, lujoso e impresionante.- dijo Ike.

-Vayamos a esa mesa, se ve muy apropiada.- dijo Sugar y ella y el mercenario fueron a la mesa 1. En eso el camarero llegó:

-Buenos días, caballero. ¿Sus órdenes?- le dijo el formal mesero.

-Gracias. Quisiera el especial de hoy.- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y después se miraron extrañados.- Eh... jejeje. Solo tráigalos por favor.-

El mesero los dejó y los dos se miraron de nuevo:

-Bueno, creo que nos va a ir bien en el programa.- dijo Ike.

-Si...- dijo Sugar. Esa tarde se la pasaron bien esos dos.

"_En los dormitorios"_

-Mira Mario, tenemos un refri privado. ¡Al fin Kirby no la comerá!- le dijo Luigi a su hermano.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Y nuetro dormitorio queda cerca del de Peach, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por si me come un monstruo, lo cual te he dicho que es una tontería.- le dijo Mario a Luigi.

-Ok, ¿vas a hacer algo?- le preguntó Luigi.

-Iré ver a Peach.-

-¡No vayas! Te comerá un monstruo.- le dijo el fontanero verde a Mario y se aferró al pie de Mario. El héroe de Mushroom Kingdom sabía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

"_Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Kirby y Mr. Game And Watch"_

-¡Mira, Mr. Game, tenemos un refri para nosotros mismos! Creo que me la voy a pasar muy bien aquí.- dijo Kirby. Mr. Game le contestó con uno de los clásicos "beep".

El héroe de Dream Land se recostó en su cama, la cuál era 3 metros más larga que él.

"_Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Peach y Samus"_

-Oye Sami, ¿Dónde estará Mario?- preguntó Peach y en ese momento apareció Mario con Luigi aferrado de su pierna.

-No preguntes por favor.- le dijo Mario.

"_Mientras tanto en la oficina de Master Hand"_

-Bien, ¿les dirás lo de ti?- preguntó Master Hand.

-Mejor que ellos lo descubran. Voy a ver cómo andan los erizos enamorados. Adiós jefe.- dije yo y me fui a ver las cosas entre enamorados.- Dígales que mañana les espera un gran día.-

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>¡Actualicé! ¿Me pidieron romance? ¡Tendrán romance! NintenNessLucas (yo) les tiene un oscuro secreto, ¿cuál será? ¿Cómo será el primer día en Competencia Smash? ¿Aguantarán la presión que les pondré? ¿Quiénes serán los 1° nominados? Descúbranlo en: Competencia Smash: Primeras Nominaciones. Habrá un triángulo amoroso. ¡Pero ahora es misterioso! ¡Soy malvado! ¡Muajaja! Pero como no soy un villano, les dejaré una pista, gamers de SSB: Ninten?/?.

Por cierto, ya viene Avión Smash 4. ¡Prepárense!


	3. Primeros nominados

_Competencia Smash_

_Primeras nominaciones_

A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión de la TV, el sol salía de las montañas y... bueno, pasemos a la historia:

-¡Despierten, perezosos, es hora de levantarse! ¡Hoy les espera un laaargo y doloroso día!- grité desde el megáfono principal.

-¡Por favor! Ni Snake se levanta tan temprano.- gritó Samus.

-¡ENTONCES SI NO VIENEN PROHIBIRÉ TODA LA COMIDA POR ESTE DÍA Y HARÉ QUE TODOS ME VEAN COMÉRMELA! ¡AHORA BAJEN!- grité.

Después de eso, todos los smashers bajaron a la recepción, donde los recibieron de lujo: tenían un gran globo que decía "BIENVENIDOS SMASHERS" y todos los meseros los llevaron al comedor.

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que así sería despertar en la tele.- dijo Zelda boquiabierta.- Creo que esto me empieza a gustar.-

-Será mejor que coman mucho, para prepararse.- dije yo.- Pero… quién sabe… tal vez vomiten del miedo a las pruebas.- terminé yo, causándole escalofríos a los smashers.

En el comedor, todo estaba taaaan arreglado: Las mesas con sus manteles de tela dorada, el adorno de mesa con las más finas flores, todo el suelo brillando y rechinando de limpio, y todos los meseros vestidos de traje.

-¡El desayuno… está servido!- grité yo dando inicio al festín.

En ese momento, de las mesas salieron unos grandes platos, que eran los desayunos de los smashers:

-Creo que mi estómago estará muuuy lleno.- dijo Peach mirando el plato.

-No sabía que conocían la comida Pokémon, creo que les informaron muy bien.- dijo Pokémon Trainer viendo a Ivasaur, Charizard y Squirtle disfrutando la comida.

-Eh, camarero: podría traerme una malteada doble y 2 popotes. Quiero compartirla con Aqua.- dijo Sonic señalando a ella. Esto causó que Aqua volteara rápidamente y se ruborizara (más bien se puso como un Tomate Máximo sin la M).

Al terminar el desayuno, nos dirigimos al estudio de la TV. Había tantas cámaras, micrófonos, amplificadores, altavoces y megáfonos, que varios smashers se marearon al verlos tan súbitamente.

-Atención, smashers. El público en vivo de la TV estará sentado en esas sillas. Esa linterna, cuando se prenda, indicará que estamos al aire. Tienen 1 minuto para quitar todos esos nervios, ir al baño, respirar o quizás vomitar antes de que empiece el programa. Y recuerden que el nombre del programa es Competencia Smash. Los veo al aire.- les expliqué y me fui.

-Al aire en 5….. 4…... 3….. 2….. 1….-

-¡HOLA PÚBLICO! ¡Bienvenidos a la primer noche de Competencia Smash! Les prometo que disfrutarán viendo nuestras grandes aventuras. Mi nombre es NintenNessLucas y soy el jefe de todos ellos.- dije señalando a los smashers.- Ahora, este será un programa en el que, a través de retos, puntos, grabaciones, experiencias y más que nada, su voto, se irán eliminando a nuestros concursantes y, el más resistente de todos, se ganará el premio de: ¡1 MILLÓN DE DÓLARES SMASH! Déjenme presentarles a nuestros 42 concursantes.- dije y después de un largo rato presentándolos, volví a tomar la palabra.- Será mejor que… ¡EMPIECE EL PRIMER RETO!- anuncié teletransportando a las primeras 6 parejas (para más información consulten el cap. anterior) junto conmigo al lugar del primer reto.

-Bien smashers, ¡aquí estamos!- dije en el paisaje con una gran palma en medio de un pequeño jardín.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?- preguntó Young Link confundido.

-Tendrán que subir hasta la cima de esa palma y coger la bandera con su número de cuarto. Depende de su posición cuántos puntos recibirán. Tendrán que ayudarse entre ustedes y se permite atacar a otros equipos. Comienzen… ¡ahora!- grité dando comienzo al primer reto.

El primer cuarto en darse cuenta fué el cuarto 1: Mario y Luigi, quienes empezaron a empujarse entre sí hasta llegar a una cuarta parte de la altura de la palma:

-Bueno, creo que me empieza a gustar esto. ¡Oh, mira Mario, una piña!- dijo Luigi agarrando la fruta.

-Muy bien Luigi, sólo recuerda…-

-¡AUCHH! ¡Creo que Dr. Mario ya me tendrá que arreglar la mandíbula!- gritó Luigi con los picos de la cáscara en su paladar.

-... Pelarla.-

Después empezaron a subir Link y Zelda, no sin antes sonreírse el uno al otro. El héroe del tiempo lanzó su búmeran tornado, lanzando a los 2 al aire alcanzando a Mario y Luigi:

-Suertudo.- dijo Mario golpeando a Link mandándolo a la base de la palma.

-¡Oh vaya! Creo que Link va a necesitar una buena venda en su cabezota de elfo.- dije yo.

Después empezaron a subir Aqua, Sonic, Ike y Sugar5Star:

-Bueno, ¿cómo subimos?- preguntó Sugar mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno…- dijo Ike y en eso miró a Sonic fijamente, seguido de Aqua y Sugar.

-Eh… ¿¡Qué?- preguntó Sonic nervioso.

"_10 segundos después"_

-¡Oigan, seré rápido pero sólo si tengo mi peso encima, no el de ustedes!- dijo Sonic cargando a Aqua, Ike y Sugar y subiendo poco a poco la palma.

-¡Menos charla y más velocidad, erizo de carga!- le dijo Ike golpeándolo como a una mula de carga.

Mientras tanto, Luigi y Mario seguían subiendo y Zelda les pisaba los talones:

-¡Auch! ¡No me pises los talones Zelda!- gritó Luigi sobándose los talones.

-¡Dijeron que no hay reglas!- dijo Zelda pisándolo de nuevo y Luigi cayó.

-¡LUIGI! ¿¡Ya tocaste suelo?- le gritó Mario.

-¡TODAVÍA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Auch! ¡Ya toqué…!- gritó Luigi.

Mario siguió avanzando, pero luego vio a Toon Link y a Young Link corriendo sobre la palma.

-Vaya que son rápidos.- susurró el fontanero.

Abajo Marth y Roy se encontraron con Ike y Sugar5Star y los trataban de rebasar, mientras Sonic y Aqua subían juntos (que caballeroso Sonic XD).

-Hola Ike, tengo que irme… ¡para vencerte!- dijo Roy burlándose de él.

-Sí… ¡te dejamos con tu novia! Jajaja.- dijo Roy burlándose más.

-E-E-Ella no es mi novia… ¡Es sólo una amiga!- dijo Ike sonrojado.

-S-S-Sí, ¡No somos novios, brutos salvajes!- dijo Sugar molesta y después golpeó a Roy, quien cayó.

Marth e Ike se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la reacción de la amante de los gatos (e incluso Roy se sorprendió), pero Ike reaccionó y derribó a Marth, quien también se sorprendió.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras así de fuerte.- dijo Ike.

-Bueno, tengo que sobrevivir de uno que otro arlequín. Así que así soy.- dijo Sugar.

-Bueno, tenemos que alcanzar a Aqua y Sonic.- dijo Ike cargando a Sugar en brazos (como que ya se empezaron a gustar los tortolos) y subiendo la palma.

Mientras, Aqua y Sonic ya alcanzaban a Zelda y Mario y Luigi estaban en una batalla reñida con Young Link y Toon Link por agarrar una bandera:

-¡Tenemos que ganar Toon!- dijo Young Link tratando de arrebatar la bandera.

-¡Ni lo crean! ¡Poder fontanero!- gritó Luigi.

-Luigi, no somos superhéroes.- dijo Mario.

-Oh… bueno, menos mal que me traje… ¡bolas Smash!- dijo Luigi y sacó una bola Smash de su overol, y activó su zona negativa, que mareó a los héroes del viento y del tiempo (en miniatura).

-¡Oh, creo que ya tenemos 1° lugar!- dije yo acertando, pues los dos fontaneros tomaron su bandera y bajaron.- ¡Qué bien! 20 puntos para Mario y Luigi.- dije dándoles la victoria a Mario y Luigi.

Los siguientes fueron los antes mencionados Toon Link y Young Link quienes recibieron 15 puntos:

-¡Vaya que si hacen un poder infantil!- dije yo.

Mientras, Link y Zelda (quien ya había subido) estaban ya llegando a la cima. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por Ike, Sugar, Aqua y Sonic:

-Lo sentimos, elegidos de la trifuerza, pero hoy no es su día de suerte. Adiós.- dijo Ike y tomó la bandera y bajó.

-¡Bien, los tortolos enamorados ganan 10 puntos!- dije yo levantándoles el brazo.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS NO…!- gritaron siendo interrumpidos, pues los teletransporté.

-Sí, sí, sí… bla bla bla. Bueno… ¡Aquí vienen Aqua y Sonic, quienes ganan 5 puntos!- dije poniéndolos a salvos.

Por último, llegaron Marth y Roy quienes increíblemente le ganaron a Link y Zelda:

-Bueno chicos… no tienen puntos pero por lo menos están más a salvo de ser nominados.- dije teletransportándolos.- Por lo tanto, Link y Zelda, tendrán más probabilidad de ser nominados.-

Después les tocó el turno a los próximos 6 grupos quienes fueron transportados al comedor de la mansión. Había doce platos grandes que estaban enfrente de cada silla:

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Wario.

-Bueno… a ustedes les toca un reto especial de comida. Tendrán que comerse lo que haya en esos platos. El primer equipo que termine su plato, gana. Ahora quiero que vean la ruleta de allá.- dije mostrándoles una ruleta dividida en 4.- El área que caiga la ruleta decidirá qué tipo de comida comerán. Ahora, ¡que empiece a girar la ruleta!- dije y empezó a girar.

Y para la mala suerte de los smashers, el área que salió fue…

-¡Comida asquerosa!- dije yo y en ese momento los platos se abrieron. Peach se aguantó las ganas de vomitar al ver el platillo "de lujo".- Bueno… a mí no me caen mal unas ancas de rana con salsa de gusano de maguey revolcado en lodo y bañado con agua de pantano, por lo que creo que lo disfrutarán. _Bon appetit._- dije con un perfecto acento francés.

-Por favor díganme que esto no es real.- dijo Bowser asqueado.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡KIRBY Y MR. GAME AND WATCH YA TERMINARON!- dijo asombrada Samus señalando a los antes mencionados quienes estaban entregando el plato.

-¡Kirby y Mr. Game and Watch ganan 20 puntos!- dije dándoles la victoria.

-Bueno… no queda nada más que hacer.- dijo Ganondorf mirando la comida.

-Pika, Pikachu.- dijo Pikachu mirándolos raros, y entonces él y Pichu empezaron a comer pacíficamente. Sorprendentemente a ellos les supo a comida Pokémon.

-¡Bueno, Pikachu y Pichu ganan 15 puntos!- dije recogiendo el plato (en el cual no quedó nada).

Wario le dio un mordisco a un anca de rana y después de 3 segundos tranquilos, salió corriendo al baño. Lo mismo pasó con Bowser y Samus.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Sirvientes Toad!- gritó Peach llamando a varios Toads.

-¡A sus órdenes Princesa Peach!- dijeron en posición de firmes.

-¿Podrían por favor comerse esto?- preguntó muy formal la princesa.

-Ehh… ¿acaso se movió esa anca de rana?- dijeron extrañados los Toads.

-Sí… pero no les importa. ¿O sí?- preguntó Peach.

-¡No princesa!- dijeron los Toads comiéndose el platillo asqueroso.- ¡Estamos para servirle!- dijeron los Toads y se fueron.

-Bueno… espero que Samus se termine su plato pronto.- dijo Peach viendo a su compañera que acababa de volver del baño.

-Yo no entraría ahí si fuera ustedes.- dijo Wario quien también volvió.

-¡Terminé!- gritó el Rey Dedede con los 2 platos vacíos.

-Parece que los Waddle Dee hacen lo que sea por su rey.- dijo Bowser viendo a los sirvientes del rey limpiar el plato.

-¡Entonces el Rey Dedede y Bowser ganan 10 puntos!- dije yo.

-A ver, Sami. El truco es aguantar la respiración.- dijo Peach tapándole la nariz a Samus.

-¡Hay, hazlo ahora!- dijo Samus tomando el plato y empezando a comer rápido.

-Ni siquiera Medusa se comería esto.- dijo Pit asqueado.

-¡Squirtle, manchaste las pokebolas!- dijo Pokémon Trainer viendo a sus pokémons terminarse el plato.

-Espero que algún día la diosa Palutena me dé la razón de la comida asquerosa.- dijo Pit empezando a comer.

-Preferiría un ajo de los que come Wario, y eso que son asquerosos.- dijo Samus aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

-¡Terminé!- dijo Pit entragando el plato y… se desmayó.

-¡Entonces Pokémon Trainer y Pit ganan 5 puntos! Díganle a Dr. Mario que ya tiene un paciente.- dije yo poniendo a Pit en una camilla.

-¡Sí puedes, Ganondorf!- dijo Wario apoyando al rey de las tinieblas.

-¡Terminé!- dijo este último.

-Entonces creo que ya sabemos quién está en riesgo también.-

Por último, les tocó a los otros 9 grupos:

-Bueno, creo que esta vez el reto será… ¡un clásico!- dije transportándolos a una sala de juegos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?- preguntó Lucario.

-Demostrarán cuanta suerte tienen.- dije yo sacando 3 mitades de coco y una pelotita.- ¿¡Dónde quedó la pelota! ¡ADIVINEN!- dije poniendo la pelota en una mitad de coco y revolviéndolos con los otros.

-Bueno… que simple.- dijo Ness.

-Eh… ¿quién dijo que sería tan simple?- dije apretando un botón y en ese momento apareció un pozo con cocodrilos y 3 cuerdas del otro lado.- Tiene que adivinar, pasar por el foso de cocodrilos y luego jalar una cuerda; una de ellas aparece un embudo en el que pondrán la pelota y volverán, las otras dos dejan caer un piano (basado en Contrólense ¡POR FAVOR! De sugar5star.). Tienen que ir pasando por turnos, o sea que no es tan justo este desafío… ¡Muajajajaja!- reí diabólicamente asustando a todos.

El primero en agarrar un coco fue Lucario, quien con suerte encontró la pelota, lo malo es que la suerte no era lo que necesitaba en el pozo, porque cuando iba a cruzar, un cocodrilo se comió su pelota y tuvo que entrar a sacarla:

-Tal parece que a los cocodrilos les gustan los bocados pequeños.- dijo Lucas.

Pasaron 10 segundos y Lucario salió tratando de abrirle la boca a un cocodrilo, y al final, logró hacerlo:

-¡No es tan agradable estar ahí abajo!- dijo enojado al ver como todos se estaban riendo.

Después jaló la cuerda y… pasaron 3 segundos. Todos estaban en suspenso cuando, finalmente se escuchó una campana:

-¡Adiós mundo cruel!- dijo Lucario cubriéndose, pero en lugar de un piano, apareció una mesa con un tazón.

-¡Lucario y Mewtwo consiguen 20 puntos y ganan este desafío!- dije yo y Lucario reaccionó y puso la pelota en el tazón.- Bien, ahora cualquiera puede pasar cuando quiera.-

-Eh… ¿Ness? ¿Podrías pasar tú primero?- le preguntó Lucas a su amigo retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Pero…! Está bien.- dijo Ness viendo a su temeroso compañero.- Eh… ¿Cuánto mide esto, Ninten?- me dijo Ness.

-¿Qué no sabes calcularle? ¡Vamos, tú eres Ness!- le dije yo y eso hizo que todos lo miraran desafiantes.

-Eh… ¡tienes razón!- dijo Ness fingiendo valor y levantó una mitad de coco, por desgracia, no tenía pelota. –Pe-Pe-Pero… ¡olvídenlo!- dijo frustrado.

Los siguientes fueron los Ice Climbers, quienes tras encontrar la pelota y golpear a un cocodrilo con un mazo:

-¡Toma eso, señor cocodrilo! ¡Aprende a no molestar a un esquimal!- gritaba Popo golpeando en la cabeza al cocodrilo.

Llegaron a la plataforma de las cuerdas y jalaron una cuerda, por suerte, no se tardó en aparecer el recipiente.

-¡Los Ice Climbers ganan 15 puntos!- dije y fueron transportados fuera.

-Por favor dinos que van a poner otras 2 cuerdas seguras.- dijo Falco.

-¡Está bien, lo haremos del modo en el que ustedes pueden salir sanos!- dije yo apretando un botón que hizo aparecer otras 2 cuerdas.

-Así está mejor.- dijo R.O.B.

-Sí, robotito, lo dices porque no quieres participar. ¿Por qué no mueves las piernas?- preguntó Wolf.

-¡En primera, soy un robot, tú lo has dicho, así que no tengo piernas tarado! Y en segunda, vamos a ver a quien le queda el ito, lobito.- dijo R.O.B levantando un coco y tomando la pelota que había ahí.- Menos mal que aquí no hay reglas, y menos mal que yo sí puedo elevarme sin necesidad de un Landmaster. ¡Adiós, canino!- dijo el robot usando su jet y cruzando sin dificultad el foso de cocodrilos, y al llegar, jaló la cuerda y esperó, por suerte, de nuevo salió el recipiente.

-¡Entonces R.O.B y Meta Knight ganan 10 puntos!- dije transportándolos a ellos también.- Bien, ahora, los siguientes 4 equipos que pasen, ganan 5 puntos.- dije.

-Entonces, es hora de ponerse en acción.- dijo Snake empezando a saltar por las lianas como si de una misión de vida o muerte se tratara. Pero un cocodrilo saltó y lo pescó, mientras luchaba contra el reptil, Jigglypuff flotaba y cruzaba el foso con la pelota en la mano, mientras Ness seguía sin encontrar la pelota:

-¡Vamos Lucas! ¿Te da miedo incluso buscar una pelota?- preguntó el veterano.

-Pero… ¿y si sale el Coco del coco?- preguntó Lucas muy infantil

Jigglypuff llegó a la plataforma y jaló una cuerda, pero rápidamente salió un piano que la dejó como Tortilla de Pokémon Globo.

-¡Auch, parece que el piano al fin cayó!- dije yo tratando de sacar a la ahora Pokémon Globo Desinflado.

Mientras, Ness había encontrado la pelota al fin y se la dio a Lucas:

-Pe-Pe-Pero Ness, ¿por qué no pasas tú?- preguntó el novato temblando.

-¡Porque pasé 15 minutos buscando esta maldita pelota en esos cocos y ahora te toca! ¡Ve y hazlo!- gritó Ness empujando a Lucas y del miedo, el psicoquinético cruzó de un salto el foso y jaló la cuerda de la cual salió el recipiente.

-¡Lucas y Ness ganan 5 puntos!- dije transportando al novato a la sala de pánico y a Ness a la recepción.

-¡Vamos Fox, tenemos que ganar!- dijo Flaco buscando en su bolsillo y sacando una Bola Smash.- Usemos esto.- dijo desafiando a todos.

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCO? ¡VAS A DESTRUIR EL TECHO ENTERO!- gritamos todos.

-Pues vamos a ver si es cierto.- dijo Falco rompiéndola y llamando al Landmaster, que levantó una gran nube de polvo que no se quitó hasta 4 segundos después, cuando Fox y Falco estaban ya en la plataforma.

-Somos los siguientes.- dijo triunfante Fox, pero en ese momento Snake salió y jaló una cuerda de la que salió un piano, pero se quitó y los desafortunados Fox y Falco fueron aplastados.

-_It's Show Time_.- dijo triunfante Snake jalando otra y poniendo la pelota en el recipiente.

Los siguientes fueron Olimar y Yoshi que parecían jinete y leal corcel. (Yoshi iba elevándose y Olimar estaba encima de él). Jalaron una cuerda y salió el recipiente, y antes de poner la pelota, aprovecharon y jalaron la otra para "ahorrarle el trabajo a los siguientes."

Después, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong iban poniendo bananas para que los últimos se resbalaran (teniendo éxito, pues Captain Falcon se resbaló al no fijarse y cayó al foso). Y al final pusieron la pelota en el recipiente y ganaron:

-¡Vamos, el siguiente queda a salvo!-

En un último esfuerzo Wolf y Falcon cruzaron y jalaron la última cuerda, de la que salió el recipiente, pero saboreando el estar a salvo, Fox y Falco se levantaron y tumbaron a estos últimos, poniendo su pelota y ganando.

-¡Fox y Falco están a salvo!- dije yo terminando el último evento.

Todos los smashers esteban en la recepción, y entonces llegué yo:

-Chicos, el momento esperado, es hora de mencionar a los primeros nominados.- dije seriamente y todos se miraron nerviosos.

-Ahora, el primer nominado. Master Hand, deme el sobre.- dije mientras mi jefe me daba el sobre.- El primer nominado, de Competencia Smash, es…. ¡Wolf!- dije señalando al lobo.- El segundo nominado, es… ¡Sonic!- dije señalando al erizo y en eso Aqua se quedó sorprendida.- El tercer nominado, es… ¡Ganondorf!- dije iluminando al rey de las tinieblas.- Y el cuarto nominado es… ¡Roy!- dije señalando al pelirrojo.- Eso es todo, en el próximo programa, se eliminará al primer smasher. ¡Nos vemos!- dije saliendo del aire.

Era ya de noche, yo vigilaba los pasillos antes de ir a mi habitación, cuando escuché que alguien estaba preocupado:

-Eh… ¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunté viendo la luz del balcón encendida. Aqua estaba allí mirando las estrellas y yo, de curiosidad (no piensen cosas malas), fui a mirar.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Es que… bueno, tal vez ya lo notaste.- me dijo señalando a Sonic.

-Oh… eso. ¿Estás preocupada por él?- le pregunté.

-Es que tengo miedo de que sea eliminado y que ya no lo vea. Estoy enamorada de él y… creo que él también.- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Te entiendo, pero… no te preocupes. ¿Sabes? Creo que estás destinada a él.- dije sonriéndole.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- dijo ella poniéndose feliz.- Eh… ¿te puedo pedir algo?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté.

-¿Me ayudarías a confesarle… mis sentimientos?- dijo nerviosa.

-Pero… ¿yo?- dije señalándome. Casi nadie le pedía favores a alguien que se podía decir que era un geniecillo malvado.

-¡Por favor! Eres mi primer amigo aquí.- dijo extrañada. ¿Me consideraba amigo?

-Eh… está bien. Pero sólo porque es por ti.- dije parándome.

-¡Gracias, en verdad! ¿Sabes? No eres tan malvado como pareces.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Eso tú crees. Buenas noches… Aqua.- dije yéndome.

-Que… descanses.- dijo feliz.

¡Actualizé! Pobre Aqua, está muy triste, menos mal que para eso estoy yo. ¿Quién será el primer eliminado? ¿Aqua y Sonic están destinados a estar juntos? ¿Y qué hay de Sugar y Ike? Descúbranlo en: Competencia Smash 4: Me estoy enamorando.


End file.
